


Arrival of the birds

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 08
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los ángeles han caído y por culpa de Metatron, Castiel ha perdido su gracia, haciendo que la vida de Cas se llene de oscuridad y temor. Sin embargo, no está todo perdido ya que Dean quiere ayudarle a seguir adelante. Fanfic ambientado tras el final de la 8ª temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival of the birds

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Hasta el final de la 8ª temporada.
> 
>  **Beta:** Taolee. Gracias hasta el infinito 
> 
> **Comentarios:** La canción que da título a este fic es una canción que particularmente adoro. Os recomiendo escucharla con el principio del fic, yo lo hice escribiendo y creo que fue la que acabó por inspirarme en ciertos momentos de esta pequeña historia. Espero que os guste  <3  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2rIm_Td2Mk

Cuando el cielo comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas luces que iban creciendo y cayendo a la tierra, Castiel, por primera vez en toda su larga existencia, supo lo que era llorar. La primera lágrima discurrió temerosa por su mejilla, como si no supiera con exactitud cuál era su camino. Las siguientes aparecieron más seguras, llenas de toda la tristeza y el miedo que sentía el dueño de esas pequeñas gotas saladas.  

Cuando la última luz se apagó en el firmamento, Castiel, sin dejar de mirar al cielo, caminó hacía detrás hasta chocar contra un árbol y allí, igual que sus hermanos, se dejó caer al suelo. Tumbado, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, rodeado de oscuridad ahora que había terminado el dantesco espectáculo. Miserable, condenado, exhausto, vacío y miserablemente humano.

Lo había perdido todo. Todo.

Otra vez se había vuelto a equivocar, le habían engatusado con falsas promesas sobre salvar al cielo, sobre que él era el elegido, ¿cómo podía ser tan iluso? ¿Cómo podía haber fallado de nuevo? ¿Cómo iba a poder arreglar algo si él era el causante de todos los males? ¿Cómo? Esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, esta vez no podría hacer nada para reparar su error ni para merecer un perdón, porque no se lo merecía. Debería haber confiado en el instinto de Dean. El cazador sí que había creído a Naomi y con toda seguridad le habría dado tiempo a salvar a Sam. Al menos ellos sí que estarían a salvo.

Dean.

No quería verle, no soportaría que le mirara con desprecio por haber fallado.

Él menos que nadie.

_Dean._

_“¿Me odias?_ ”, se preguntó, observando con la mirada borrosa las estrellas que refulgían en el cielo. _“¿Me buscarás? No lo hagas, Dean, no lo hagas, deja que muera igual que mis hermanos, no merezco ser salvado, no quiero serlo. Ya no te siento, Dean, ya no puedo ir contigo, ya no puedo ayudarte, ya no puedes necesitarme, nadie puede_.”

Encogido, Castiel continuó pensando en lo que había sucedido, sin moverse, clavándose las uñas en las piernas, notando el dolor físico de una forma diferente, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera mientras continuaba contemplando el firmamento, afirmándose que la única opción válida y la correcta era que su insignificante vida terminara allí. Ya no tenía Gracia, lo único que había eran sentimientos humanos que era incapaz de sobrellevar, pensamientos que le aseguraban que lo adecuado era quedarse allí, que en esta ocasión no habría ninguna resurrección y que de una vez por todas, el final había llegado.

Cerró los ojos y aceptó el destino que él mismo se había creado.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas vinieron un sin fin de sensaciones nuevas: calor, dolor, sed, angustia, soledad, pena, frío, hambre, angustia, vergüenza, remordimientos, calor, sed, arrepentimiento, rechazo, frío, frío, frío.

Hasta que una noche, notó una mano cálida acariciándole con delicadeza la cabeza y escuchó una voz, _su voz_. Gimoteó impotente por el dolor de los músculos, las articulaciones entumecidas y también porque lo habían encontrado.

—Cas, te pondrás bien, te lo prometo, te pondrás bien —le aseguraba Dean con contundencia, mientras ahora le frotaba con fuerza los brazos y las piernas.

Tres días, tres días había tardado en encontrarlo. Las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas el cazador había estado cuidando a Sam, vigilando que se estuviera recuperando de lo que fuese que le estaba pasando por las condenadas pruebas. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, había tenido un presentimiento que le decía que Cas no había caído como los otros ángeles, que seguía vivo en algún sitio. Así que cuando Kevin y él comprobaron que el color de la cara había regresado a Sammy y que ya no parecía un personaje salido de una película de Tim Burton, no dudó en buscarlo guiado por su instinto.

Le había costado, pero al fin, oculto entre las hojas caídas de los árboles que lo rodeaban, la gabardina marrón había aparecido. Corriendo, se dirigió hacía el bulto que, acurrucado en el suelo estaba muy quieto, demasiado para alguien que con toda probabilidad ahora era humano. Sólo esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

“ _Vamos, Cas, no me hagas esto, no me dejes otra vez_ ”, caviló sin dejar de mover las manos para infundirle calor.

—No… —consiguió susurrar entreabriendo los ojos, sintiendo como el cazador le incorporaba con lentitud, dejándole sentado y apoyado en un árbol.

—Estás deshidratado, tienes que beber —aseguró abriendo una botella de agua y obligándole a abrir la boca para que ingiriera algo de líquido.

Cansado, Castiel cerró los párpados de nuevo, tragando con esfuerzo el agua, notando como le aliviaba un poco el ardor de la garganta y los labios.

—De… deja… déjame —le pidió reposando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol. No quería ser rescatado, no quería ser salvado, ese era su sitio, su destino, su final.

—Debes haberte vuelto loco si piensas que voy a dejarte aquí tirado, Cas. Tú te vienes conmigo.

A continuación, le instó a beber un poco más y después le cogió de las axilas para levantarlo. En ese instante, se dio cuenta que Castiel no hacía ningún esfuerzo para quedarse de pie, era un peso muerto que no deseaba abandonar ese lugar. Entonces, Cas abrió los ojos y Dean se asustó de lo que pudo ver en esos iris azules: estaban apagados, no existía nada de la luz que siempre habían tenido, nada. El azul tan parecido a un océano se había convertido en un pozo de oscuridad y penumbra. Abrumado, le colocó las manos en su cuello y le agarró de la cintura para llevárselo; aunque fuera a rastras no iba a abandonarle.

 —Deja… déjame —suplicó intentando soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Dean lo sostuviera con más fuerza.

Y después, todo se volvió oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

Sentado en la cama, Dean no podía dejar de mirar como Cas dormía. Había pasado un día desde que lo había encontrado y el ángel —era incapaz de pensar en él de otra forma—, no se había despertado más que en unos escasos minutos para beber agua. Con Sam habían hecho un invento con una aguja, un tubo y una bolsa de suero para alimentarle de alguna forma y que empezara a recuperar las fuerzas. De quitarle la ropa y asearle se había encargado él solo.

No pudo evitar recordar cómo se lo había encontrado, lo derrotado que estaba. Sabía que Cas quería arreglar el cielo, reparar de esta forma todo el daño que había causado y ahora… ahora los ángeles habían caído. ¿Habría caído del cielo envuelto en llamas? y, maldita sea, ¿Qué coño había pasado en el cielo? ¿Naomi había estado en lo cierto y Metatron le había engañado?  A pesar de no tener ninguna prueba, todo parecía indicar que la respuesta a esa pregunta, por desgracia, era afirmativa.

Si Cas se había quedado en el purgatorio para expiarse de todos sus errores, ¿qué haría ahora? Con razón quería que lo abandonara, pero lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a dejar que se consumiera por dentro. Eso ni hablar.

—No estás solo, Cas —murmuró peinándole el cabello con las manos—. No me dejes, Cas, no te atrevas a hacerlo.

Las dos veces que le había dicho que le necesitaba no era ninguna mentira, porque tenía a Sam y a pesar de todas las veces que se habían fallado uno al otro era consciente de que siempre podría contar con él. Pero Cas era diferente, se había colado tan fácilmente en su vida que la idea de que desapareciera para siempre hacía que se estremeciera de angustia. Una cosa era que Cas desapareciera durante unas semanas y otra tener la convicción de que jamás volvería a verle.

“ _No, eso no sucederá_ ”, se dijo a sí mismo. Si no mejoraba al día siguiente le llevaría a un hospital y se inventarían cualquier historia para no levantar sospechas. Perderle no era una opción viable y no lo sería nunca.

 

* * *

 

Una semana más tarde, Dean miraba la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. Estático, con los manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, mordiéndose los labios y el ceño fruncido de frustración. Finalmente Cas se había despertado y lo que debería haber sido una buena noticia, no lo fue en absoluto.

Al principio comprendió que el ángel no hablara y le observara con la mirada perdida, era normal que estuviera desorientado, pero, con el paso de las horas entendió que recuperarle no sería tan sencillo.

Para no molestarle había dejado que Castiel se quedara en su cuarto y Dean se había mudado a otro cercano por si el ángel se despertaba por la noche y necesitaba alguna cosa. Sam y Kevin le habían mirado con extrañeza, como si le hubiesen salido pechos por tanta consideración, pero al cazador le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran. Estaba preocupado por Cas y no había más que hablar.

Cada mañana le llevaba una taza de café a la cama, le preguntaba cómo había dormido y cómo se encontraba y cada mañana obtenía lo mismo por respuesta: un doloroso silencio. Castiel se negaba a hablar, ya fuese con él, Sam o Kevin. Lo habían intentando de diversas formas, procurando sacarle alguna información, saber qué era lo que le había sucedido, pero los labios de Cas no formaban ninguna palabra. Sólo les observaba con los ojos tristes y una pequeña mueca, como si articular una sílaba fuera un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como si ahora que no era un ángel hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir, como si fuera un recipiente vacío que contemplaba la vida desde la distancia, como si no quisiera existir.

—¿Sigue igual?

Dean giró la cabeza encontrándose a Sam a su lado, que le miraba con preocupación. El estado de Cas les tenía a los tres en un estado de apatía bastante importante.

—Sí, Sammy, no habla, apenas come cuatro cosas y porque le obligamos —respondió malhumorado.

—Dale tiempo, Dean. Si como creemos Cas ahora es humano, no le debe ser fácil aceptar el cambio.

—¿Tiempo? Joder, Sam, no hace falta ser un genio para entender que lo que tiene es una depresión como el tamaño de Texas y que yo sepa ninguno de nosotros sabe como ayudar a un ex ángel depresivo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te vas a rendir? —espetó mirándole confundido—. ¿Vas a dejar que Cas se acabe fusionando a ese jodido colchón?

—¿Y qué coño quieres que haga, Sam? —inquirió gritando con rabia—. Dímelo, vamos, qué tengo que hacer para que esa persona que está ahí dentro vuelva a ser el Cas que conozco. Vamos, ¡Dímelo!

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared. Sabía que lo único que quería Sam era ayudar, pero cada vez que hablaban del tema, le era imposible no acabar enfurecido y sintiéndose como un jodido fracasado.

—No sé qué es lo que necesita Cas para salir de esa mierda donde está metido —le respondió con seriedad—, pero lo que si sé es que tú eres el único que puede sacarle de allí. Cas ha perdido el camino y sólo tú puedes indicárselo.

Dean bufó, mirándole extrañado: —¿Te has convertido en un profeta y yo no lo sabía?

—Piensa lo que quieras —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole una palmada en el hombro—, pero sabes que tengo razón.

 

* * *

 

Cas abrió los ojos mientras intentaba escuchar algún ruido fuera de la habitación. No tenía claro qué era hora, pero hacía bastante que Kevin había venido a traerle un sándwich así que debía ser tarde y a juzgar por el silencio que había, no se estaba equivocando.

Con lentitud se incorporó de la cama y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camisa de Dean que encontró en el armario. La ropa le quedaba algo grande, el cazador era más corpulento que él y estaba convencido que había adelgazado en esos días, pero no sabía dónde estaban sus ropajes y en realidad, le daba igual.

Lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Había escuchado como Dean le gritaba a Sam que no sabía cómo ayudarle, la desesperación y la angustia en sus palabras. Lo último que quería era ser una molestia para los Winchester y tampoco deseaba ni su compasión, ni palabras de consuelo, ni ser un estorbo, cosa que siendo un humano lo era. Un inútil ex ángel sin poderes, eso es lo que era.

Todas las veces que Dean le había preguntado qué había sucedido, había sido incapaz de responderle. Era como si un puño le apretara la garganta, impidiéndole decir nada. Cada ocasión que esto sucedía, veía con claridad el dolor en los ojos verdes de su amigo, como le intentaba ayudar y no lo conseguía. Pero él no quería ser ayudado ni ser una molestia. Estarían mejor sin él, estaba convencido, si se quedaba con ellos les acabaría destrozando como había sucedido con sus hermanos.

No, no había otra oportunidad para él. Esa posibilidad no existía, porque más que sus amigos le explicaran con buenas palabras que daba igual lo que había pasado, que conseguiría salir adelante, él no se lo creía. Sólo veía oscuridad, temor y remordimientos.

Sólo había una opción y era marcharse. Esta vez se escondería bien para que no volvieran a encontrarle. Además, Dean había desistido en hablar con él. Tras la discusión con Sam no había vuelto a verlo, cosa que le había confirmado que se había rendido. No se lo reprochaba, al contrario, lo comprendía. Le hubiera gustado haberle dado los gracias y tal vez un abrazo por todos los años y los buenos momentos que habían compartido luchando juntos, pero ya era tarde para eso.

Era tarde para demasiadas cosas. Era tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido y arrepentirse por las acciones no realizadas.

Era hora de marcharse.

Con lentos movimientos salió de la habitación, pasando por el cuarto en el que ahora dormía el cazador. Con la luz apagada sólo era capaz de ver la figura de Dean tumbada en la cama. Por un instante le entraron ganas de entrar y abrazarse a él, que le prometiera de nuevo que todo iba a estar bien, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a dar un paso hacía delante, recordó todos los motivos que le instigaban a irse.

—Adiós, Dean —susurró con la voz quebrada y con una última mirada cerró la puerta.

 

* * *

 

Dean abrió los ojos asustado. Encendió la luz de la mesita, respirando angustiado. Estaba intranquilo y no entendía el motivo. No se acordaba qué era lo que había estado soñando, pero estaba convencido de que no debía ser por eso. Giró la cabeza y vio la puerta cerrada. Él siempre la dejaba abierta para escuchar si Cas le llamaba por la noche, y tanto Sam como Kevin lo sabían. Eso sólo dejaba a una persona responsable de dicha acción.

Con un horrible presentimiento, salió de la cama y vestido sólo con el pantalón del pijama, se dirigió disparado a su habitación, descubriendo que tenía razón. Allí no había nadie y sabía que el ángel no estaba en el cuarto de baño o en la cocina. Se había marchado.

Corriendo, se dirigió hacia la salida del búnker por si todavía lo encontraba. En el estado en el que se encontraba Cas, dudaba que hubiese avanzado mucho.

Lo que se encontró al salir y subir las escaleras le hizo suspirar de alivio. Allí estaba el ángel, de espaldas a él y sentado de rodillas en el suelo. En un primer instante le entraron ganas de meterle una buena bronca por querer irse, sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Sam y también que al fin y al cabo Cas había salido de la habitación. Si se mostraba enfadado era probable que se encerrara de nuevo y entonces no resolverían nada.

Despacio, se acercó quedándose de espaldas a él. Pensó cuales serían las palabras apropiadas, qué necesitaba que le dijera para derribar ese muro que Castiel había levantado, pero nada parecía lo acertado.

Y cuando creía que no lo encontraría jamás, un susurro apareció en la quietud de la noche.

—Está herido.

Por fin, dos palabras, dos benditas palabras. Y aunque no entendía de qué estaba hablando, Dean comprendió que esta era su oportunidad.

—¿Quién?

—Él —respondió levantándose del suelo y mostrándole un pájaro que reposaba en su palma.

—¿Se ha caído?

—No lo sé, pero tienes que ayudarle, Dean.

—Y lo haré, Cas. Sam, Kevin y yo le curaremos, no te preocupes —aseguró sonriendo, comprobando como el ángel le devolvía la sonrisa

—Gracias, Dean. Yo no sé cómo hacerlo…

—No es nada, los amigos están para ayudarse.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

—¿Y si el pájaro se ha equivocado y por su culpa ha perdido a su familia? ¿Y si se ha caído de un árbol porque otro pájaro le ha tirado? ¿Y si ya no puede volar nunca más, Dean? ¿Y si se convierte en un pájaro inútil y ya no quieren estar con él? ¿Y si…?

—Cas, escúchame —le interrumpió mirándole directamente a los ojos—. No pasa nada por equivocarse, nadie es perfecto. Estoy seguro de que el pájaro tomó su elección de buena fe, sin saber que era una trampa. La culpa no es suya. Y además, le curaremos el ala y volverá a volar y aunque eso pasara, escúchame bien, nadie va a dejarle solo ni a dejar de quererle.

El ángel continuó observándole, notando como las lágrimas pugnaban por aparecer. Las palabras de Dean sonaban tan bien, a esperanza y a promesas que parecían reales y tangibles y lo más maravilloso de todo era el rostro de Dean diciéndolas, asegurándole con la mirada que ese “pájaro” se merecía una oportunidad y ser querido.

—Sé que hablas de ti, Cas —continuó hablando—, y aunque todavía no sé qué sucedió en el cielo para que los ángeles cayeran, ni tampoco lo que te pasó a ti, te puedo asegurar que no te pienso dejar solo. Jamás, ¿me oyes?

—Lo merezco, Dean.

—Mentira.

Dean sabía que había avanzado lo imposible con la conversación que estaban teniendo, pero todavía le faltaba una pequeña barrera por derribar, la más difícil de todas. Sin embargo, creía saber qué hacer para eliminarla del todo. Una idea que llevaba tiempo seduciéndole pero que no se había atrevido a realizar. Había llegado el momento de que él también tirara esos muros que le impedían disfrutar de lo que en realidad deseaba.

—Dame a tu amigo un momento, Cas —le pidió cogiéndole el pájaro de las manos y dejándolo con delicadeza en el suelo.

—Pero, está herido, Dean, ¿qué haces?

—Perdóname, pero tengo un pájaro herido que ahora mismo necesita de toda mi atención.

Y a continuación lo abrazó.

Lo abrazó dejando que fuese su cuerpo el que hablara por él. Quería que Cas sintiera sus brazos rodeándole y ciñéndole contra su pecho desnudo, sus manos acariciándole la espalda con cariño, su respiración chocando contra el cuello, y a su vez, que comprendiera con ese acto como le necesitaba, lo importante que era en su vida, lo mucho que le quería.

Cas no dudó en corresponderle. Se sentía a salvo entre los brazos de Dean, la calidez del cuerpo del cazador le envolvía de una forma asombrosa, consiguiendo que el ángel deseara quedarse allí para siempre. Pero faltaba algo, algo muy importante.

—Ya no te siento, Dean… —susurró apretándose contra él—. Te he perdido y no sé cómo recuperarte.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó intrigado,  mirándole a los ojos.

—El vínculo ya no está, Dean —respondió mirándole la marca que hacía años le había dejado en el hombro cuando lo sacó del infierno—. Siempre te he escuchado, siempre, y ahora… sólo hay silencio. No tengo Gracia, no tengo alas, no tengo hermanos y tampoco te tengo a ti. Lo único que tengo son sentimientos que me aturden y no sé cómo manejarlos.

Dean le cogió de una mano y la colocó encima de su hombro, haciendo que los dedos de Castiel quedaran en el mismo sitio que la marca.

—Sí que está. Explícame sino ¿por qué pude encontrarte? ¿Por qué he salido en tu busca? Aunque no tengas Gracia, para mí sigues siendo un ángel, Cas, sigues siendo _mi ángel_ , ¿de acuerdo? Además, aunque no tengas alas yo te puedo ayudar a volar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó anonadado por la explicación que el cazador le acababa de dar. ¿Todavía existía esa unión? ¿Seguiría siendo el ángel de Dean?

—Déjame enseñarte…

Cas vio cómo el rostro de Dean se acercaba al suyo con lentitud, hasta que los labios del cazador rozaron con suavidad los suyos. Sintió una agradable caricia que logró que se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza.

El cazador se separó lentamente y apoyó la frente con la del ángel

—Déjate llevar, Cas. _Vuela conmigo_ —musitó colocándole una mano en la nuca.

Si esa era la forma de volar de Dean, Castiel no tenía ningún problema en repetirlo todas las veces que fuera necesario. Sonriendo, eliminó el espacio que había entre ellos y lo besó. Al principio fue un frágil toque, como si todavía le quedase alguna duda sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, en cuanto notó cómo Dean le mordisqueaba el labio inferior, la dulzura se convirtió en pasión y frenesí. Abrió la boca y permitió que la lengua del cazador bailara junto a la suya, enredándose la una con la otra, mezclando saliva y devorándose sin ningún recato.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose. Sólo se separaban cuando el aire les faltaba, para a continuación volver a empezar de nuevo, con los labios hinchados y sedientos de más, de mucho más. Ahora que habían empezado era impensable parar. Eran todos los besos que Dean llevaba años deseando darle, los besos que se había imaginado en una realidad alternativa donde las cosas eran más fáciles y en lo único que tenía que preocuparse era en tener a Cas junto a él. Ahora… ahora allí estaba, acariciando la exigente lengua de Cas y ambos cada vez más excitados.

Pero ese no era el momento para dejarse llevar por la excitación, porque Cas estaba receptivo y por fin daba señales de haber salido de esas tinieblas donde se había metido, sin embargo, sólo era la punta de un iceberg lleno de inseguridades y temores. Así que con todo el pesar de mundo, fue rompiendo el contacto con pequeñas caricias en los labios hasta que finalmente se apartó y se quedaron mirando uno al otro con sonrisas curvadas hasta el infinito.

—¿Lo has sentido, Cas? —le preguntó observando ahora la mano del ángel que no se había separado en ningún momento de su hombro.

Fue entonces cuando Castiel comprendió las palabras del cazador. Todos los sentimientos negativos que le habían asfixiado al ser humano, le habían impedido palpar la unión que siempre había existido entre Dean y él, que todavía permanecía en su interior y que se había quedado oculta entre cientos de capas de malestar. Allí estaba todo el amor que profesaba hacía Dean, todas las sensaciones que le provocaba. Respiró hondo, aturdido, y con el corazón bombeando desbocado.

—Tienes razón… —susurró anonadado.

Dean se aproximó otra vez y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—No lo has perdido todo —comenzó a hablar entre susurros—, y aunque así fuera, quiero que nunca olvides que jamás me perderás a mí.

Cas afirmó con la cabeza y apartó la mano del hombro, bajándola hasta llegar a la palma del cazador, entrelazando los dedos.

—Necesito ayuda, Dean… yo… me siento perdido.

—La tendrás, no te preocupes —aseguró—. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte, ¿vale? Nada de quedarse encerrado en mi habitación.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una pequeña mueca—. Pero...

—Ningún pero, Cas, ni uno.

—¿No? ¿Tampoco puede quedarme encerrado en la habitación contigo? —replicó mostrando cierto descontento.

Dean no pudo más que reírse como un loco por las palabras que le acababa de decir. Oh sí, era maravilloso empezar a tener a su Cas de vuelta y con el tiempo, estaba convencido que volvería a tener al ángel que había sido. Porque no tenía ninguna duda en pensar que Cas no necesitaba tener Gracia para ser la persona tan especial, fuerte y determinada que siempre había sido.

—Volvamos a casa, anda, tenemos que ayudar a tu amigo. —En realidad, Sam curaría al pájaro, seguro que a él se le daba mejor.

Y sin más, con el pájaro en una mano del ángel y la otra agarrando la de Dean, regresaron a la entrada del búnker.

Antes de meterse dentro, Castiel se quedó en la puerta. Por un lado estaba el cazador mirándole de una forma diferente a como siempre lo había hecho. ¿Era eso el amor? ¿Era digno de merecerlo? Y por el otro estaba la calle, triste y desamparada. ¿Se merecía estar solo?

Sintió como Dean le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Dejó de mirar a la oscuridad y se dejó guiar por el camino correcto. El que estaba junto a su familia.

El que estaba junto a Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Actualizo el fic para añadir [un comic con una pequeña parte del fic](http://mundosdepapel.tumblr.com/post/97751192210/this-comic-started-out-as-a-possible-commission) que me ha regalado Angie y que estoy convencida de que os gustara :D


End file.
